Jedi of The Dead
by tillerm62
Summary: A simple crossover story where Kade Wilson, a Jedi who survived Order 66, crash lands on Earth, amidst the zombie apocalypse seen in High School of The Dead
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time sharing one of my stories, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. I know that the intro is the standard and cliche "Star ship crashes onto a planet in another galaxy" but that was the best way I could think of tying the two universes in. also, forgive me for jumping from perspective to perspective. once I get the characters all in one place, then maybe I'll stick to one perspective.**

 **I do NOT own Star Wars OR HOTD. The only things that belong to me are the words that are typed out here, and the names of certain characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Order 66**

* * *

 **Orbit around Coruscant**

Kade Wilson was having a shit day. Not long after finally being given the rank of Jedi Knight, clone troopers stormed the Jedi Temple, shooting every Jedi in sight. Kade managed to escape, but his friend, a Jedi Padawan named Krieger, didn't survive. As Kade piloted his fighter away from the burning temple, he could still see the horrified look on Krieger's face as a blaster bolt hit him in the back. Kade's anger had overtaken him, and he slaughtered every clone in sight.

After he had cleared the area, he went back to Krieger's body; saying a small prayer so that his soul could find peace within the Force; and grabbed his Lightsaber, before heading to the lower levels, where the Jedi's personal ships were stored. Once Kade sliced through a few clones, he jumped in a ship and flew away.

Now, however, as he reached the outer atmosphere, several fighters tried to shoot him down. In a panic, Kade plugged in a few random coordinates, and blasted into hyperspace. once he came out of light-speed, he saw he was dangerously close to a blue and green planet. Kade tried to pull up, but he was already in atmosphere, so he piloted his ship toward the nearest piece of land he could see. He couldn't quite make it, and as his ship crashed into the water, he quickly grabbed his few belongings, a survival pack, and he bailed.

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy, Earth**

Takashi Komuro smashed another student's head in as more lunged at him, trying to eat him. Rei and Hishashi were trying to set up a barricade on the observation level on the roof of the school, as more undead soon surrounded them. After they had beaten them back and had the barricade in place, Takashi and Rei started to treat the bite Hishashi had received on his arm saving Rei. After a few minutes; however; Hishashi's condition began to worsen, as whatever was happening was beginning to turn Hishashi. Hishashi said his goodbyes, and pleaded with Takashi to not let him turn into "one of those things." Takashi hesitantly obliged, waiting until Hishashi had taken his final breath before smashing his head in.

Takagi and Hirano, meanwhile, were trapped in a workshop classroom as more undead began to beat on the doors. Hirano quickly put together a weapon out of a nail gun and a few pieces of lumber. Soon after the doors broke down, Hirano began shooting the undead, clearing a path for him and Takagi. As they made their way down the hall, Takagi began scolding Hirano for shooting every infected. Just then, Saeko Busijima burst through the door and began bashing a few undead heads, saving the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Tokonosu City**

As Kade made the short swim to the beach, he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to repair his ship. When he started walking towards the buildings, he noticed a figure moving towards him, limping as if they were injured. Kade began to walk towards them, asking if they were ok, when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Kade stopped in his tracks, as he noticed that the injured figure had fatal injuries, injuries that should render them paralyzed, or dead. Sensing danger Kade equipped his lightsaber, and when he ignited the yellow meter long blade, the figure seemed to move towards him faster.

Kade warned them to stay back, but as they drew closer, Kade swung his saber, slicing off one of it's arms. The creature took no notice of the injury, grabbing Kade's arm as he stepped back, his ankles reaching the surf. Kade sliced again, this time chopping off the creature's head. As its body toppled to the ground, Kade noticed that more were quickly approaching him. Kade deactivated his lightsaber, and quickly made his way up the beach, trying to go around the creatures. After a few minutes he made his way into the city, he noticed a building that looked like it had exploded from the inside. "What the hell happened here?" Kade asked to himself as he continued walking past.

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy**

As the group of students and the nurse made their way to a bus, more and more undead shuffled towards them. They made it to the bus, but before they could drive off, another group of students ran towards the bus, begging them to be let onboard. After a moment, the group agreed, and they all drove off together. they burst through the front gates, running over a few of the undead as they made their escape. The noise drew more of the creatures to them, as well as Kade, still trying to figure out where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Star Wars or HOTD. The only original content here is the words that I've typed and the names of certain characters. I've decided to keep the switched perspective, although I'm still trying to make it smoother. Also, Whenever i upload a chapter, it's almost never the final draft. I normally go back and change things a few times before I'm satisfied enough to move on.

I'd also like to thank those who have given me feedback, as it was very pleasing to receive your kind words.

Chapter Two: The Plague

* * *

Fujimi Academy

Takashi stared out the window of the bus as it drove through the streets, avoiding as many of the creatures as it could. Behind him, some of the other students began arguing over what they should do, but Takashi tried his best to ignore it. Eventually, one of the students began to point at him, saying he couldn't stand him. This confused Takashi, as he had never seen the student before. This angered the student even more, but before he could charge Takashi; Rei stepped between them as she swung her pole into his stomach. The boy fell to the floor, coughing up a lung as he grabbed his midsection. Shizuka turned around, about to scold them when a man stepped in front of the bus. Before Shizuka could react, the man looked at the bus, and it suddenly floated off the ground as it stopped in its tracks.

* * *

Kade

As Kade held the vehicle off the ground, He took a moment to examine the shocked faces staring back at him. Kade turned the engine of the 'transport' off, before setting it down. He walked towards the door as it opened, a chubby boy with a rudimentary projectile weapon stepped out, aiming it at Kade's face. A single shot fired, and Kade caught it a foot away from his face, holding it in the air with the Force. This shocked the strangers; who Kade could now see were made up of mostly younglings; even more, as if they had never seen someone use the Force before. A quick sweep of the bus using the force revealed that one of the dozen or so terrified people was filled with the Dark Side. This angered Kade, but he calmed himself down as he bode his time and walked onto the transport.

* * *

Takashi

Everyone was in shock at what just happened. At first, everyone was beginning to argue, with Takashi and his friends wanting to depart the bus with Ms. Shizuka, while Mr. Shido and his followers wanted her to stay. Then all of a sudden, the bus was FLOATING. and in front of the bus was a strangely dressed man, with a few strange cylinders on his hips. When the bus finally made contact with the ground again, Hirano made a rash decision and opened the door, ready to defend his friends. Hirano fired a single shot before anyone could protest, but the man shocked everyone again when the nail stopped a foot in front of his face. The nail was just floating there, just like the bus had been. Hirano's jaw almost hit the floor as the man walked towards the bus, before they both stepped on board. All the man said to Ms. Shizuka was "Drive." he began to eye the students. He eventually zeroed in on Mr. Shido as his face turned into a terrifying display of anger, and he reached for one of the cylinders on his hip.

* * *

Kade

Kade activated his lightsaber, pushing past the terrified younglings until his yellow saber was directly upon his target's chin. A few of them screamed, and Kade shot them a look telling them to silence. They immediately obliged, and soon the only sound was the light hum of his saber's blade. "You, who are you?" Kade said to the adult, who identified himself as a "Mr. Shido". "Well, then, 'Mr. Shido', your reign of darkness ends today." Kade was just about to slice the man's head off when one of the male younglings behind him shouted for him to wait. Kade looked over his shoulder, and a male youngling with jagged brown hair stood up, his hand planted firmly on the seat. "What, the HELL are you talking about? Who the fuck are you?" Kade responded by flicking his wrist, and Mr. Shido's headless body toppled to the floor. Several females screamed in terror, as Kade deactivated his Lightsaber and turned towards the youngling. "What I am, Youngling, is one of the ONLY surviving Jedi Knights in the galaxy, thanks to HIM." He said, motioning towards the headless corpse on the floor. "And trust me, I did you a favor. he only would've been more trouble later on."

* * *

Takashi

Takashi couldn't believe what he'd heard. "I did you a favor." Who the hell did this guy think he was? And what the hell was a Jedi? Before Takashi could speak, the man spoke again. "My name is Kade Wilson, and right now the only thing I want you to tell me is where the crink I am." Feeling the intensity of the stranger's words, Takashi gave him the simplest answer he could. "Tokonosu City." He said, hoping that would satisfy the man. "No, no no. What SYSTEM?" Kade replied, sounding more than a little irritated. "I have no idea what you're talking about." said Takashi, fearing that Kade was a little mentally unhinged. Kade, however; began to calm down, and sensed that Takashi was telling the truth. After taking a deep breathe, Kade sat down next to a youngling with long purple hair. "So I guess my fears are true. I really am in uncharted space." Kade put his head in his hands for a few moments before he stood up. "Okay, how much do you guys know about space travel?" He said, looking over the small group of humans.

* * *

Kade

After Kade finished explaining where he came from as simply as possible, he sensed that the younglings were still very confused. "Whatever, there'll be plenty more time to explain, right now, we've got company." he said, pointing out the back window at the small group of creatures. The younglings started to panic as Ms. Shizuka started up the transport and drove off. "So this is why they've been devastated by this disease. all they seem to do is panic." Kade thought to himself, while noticing that a few weren't panicking like the rest. Intrigued, he walked over and sat down with them. "I can sense that you're not afraid." He said to the girl with the purple hair. "Do not forget that fear can be a valuable tool for one's survival." The girl looked at him, before she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for your concern, but I do not need it." Kade smiled slightly, before he leaned back in the chair. "Of course you don't... Saeko."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Star Wars or HOTD. The only original content here is the words that I've typed and the names of certain characters.**

 **Also, Whenever I upload a chapter, it's almost never the final draft. I normally go back and change things a few times before I'm satisfied enough to move on.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank those who have given me feedback, as it was very pleasing to receive your kind words.**

 **Chapter Three: The Path of The Force**

* * *

 **Takashi**

Everyone looked at the man, who had introduced himself as Kade, in shock. How did he know Saeko's name? Had he been following them for longer than they thought? All these questions surged through Takashi's mind, as Kade looked around at the rest of the small group of survivors. He turned to Hirano and slowly looked him up and down. "Kohta Hirano, I sense much bravery in you. But be warned: there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Make sure you know what side you're on." Hirano's face grew pale, as if he'd seen a ghost. Kade then turned to Rei, who he smiled slightly at; before resting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up. "You still love him. Even though you argue and fight like Tusken Raiders, you still love him. Don't let go of that, because that's one of the few things you have left." Rei blushed deeply, and Takashi felt his face redden too. He looked away, but Kade then turned his attention to him.

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade could sense that Rei and Takashi had a history, and he didn't mind. He just wanted to make sure that they knew not to let it get in the way of their survival. As he turned to Takashi, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the slight blush on his face. "Takashi," Kade said, placing his other hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget, you are the backbone of this group. They look up to you, all of them. You need to make sure you can step up and lead them." Takashi's blush deepened as he looked at the others. "Is... is that true?" Was all Takashi could say. Kade chuckled, slightly amused by the reaction of his new comrades. "And Takagi? Your father may be an influential politician, you're just as human as the rest of us. and yes, you may be smart, but that can lead to pride. Pride leads to the Dark Side, and the Dark Side is filled with nothing but suffering." Takagi stood there, stunned for a minute before she spoke. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that? Why should we even listen to you in the first place? You killed Mr. Shido!" Kade calmly took a second to let Takagi calm down before he replied. "Mr. Shido was already lost to the Dark Side. Letting him live would have caused nothing but pain and destruction. Rei can attest to that, can't you?"

* * *

 **Takashi**

Rei's face immediately grew an expression that Takashi was all too familiar: anger. She was about to say something before Kade cut her off. "You Droyks won't survive for more than a few more days like this. You need to learn how to control your emotions." _D_ _royks?_ Takashi had never heard that word before, but assumed it was something unpleasant. Takagi came to the same conclusion, and wasn't too happy to be insulted. "What the hell did you just call us?" She said as Kade held up his hand. "Understand, I do not wish to make enemies of you, I just wish to help you by giving you advice and offering my services." "Well you're doing a shit job of it." Came Takagi's retort. "I understand, but I still wish to help in any way I can." Kade then looked at Takashi, as if silently asking permission to stay and help. "Wait, are you asking me if you can stay?" "I thought it'd be obvious, but if I have to verbalize it, then yes. May I stay and join you?" The strange man surprised everyone yet again as he kneeled before Takashi. "Umm, I guess. I mean, we're a team, we should all have a say in this." Takashi answered, turning to Saeko and the others. The general consensus was four yes and two no; with Rei and Takagi not quite trusting Kade.

* * *

 **Kade**

He could sense the mistrust among the two females, who he could tell almost never agreed. "I understand your hesitation to trust me. After all, I did just lift your transport and walk onboard, killing one of your 'leaders'." Takagi quickly replied with a simple "You think?" Kade silently reached for one of the sabers on his hip and offered it to Saeko. "This belonged to a friend of mine. I sense he would want a warrior like you to have it." Saeko hesitantly took the saber hilt and studied it. "What... is it?" she asked. "It is an elegant weapon, from a more... civilized time." Kade said, remembering how things were before the clones attacked him and his adopted family. "There is a button on the side, point the end of it away from yourself and your friends, and press it." Saeko did as she was told and a brilliant blue blade extended from the end of the hilt. "Where I'm from this is know as a Lightsaber, and only a small group of people can use them, mainly because anything can be cut by its blade." Saeko was mesmerized by the blade, before she deactivated it and laid it down on her lap. "Thank you, I will be sure to take care of it for your friend." she said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I know you will. The Force is strong with you, as it is with your friends." Hirano quickly walked forward, asking if Kade had any weapons for him. "Unfortunately, no. The only things I had time to grab before I got blasted was my friend's lightsaber and my own." He replied, as he turned back to Saeko. "I think you'll find that a lightsaber is very different, yet also very similar, to your own swords."

* * *

 **Takashi**

Takashi couldn't believe his eyes. Kade had TWO of those things? And he just GAVE one to Saeko? Granted, Saeko was an excellent swords-woman, but he didn't know any of them. As they stared at the blue blade of energy, Takashi noticed they were slowing down. "Ms. Shizuka, what's wrong? Why are we slowing down?" Shizuka just looked back sadly, saying they were out of gas. Kade walked up to the front of the bus, and placed his hand on the dashboard. "We have about three miles left before we absolutely have to abandon our transport. I'd suggest we start looking for fuel sources." Takagi stared at Kade in disbelief. "And HOW would you know that?" "Because the Force can be used for more than lifting transports off the ground." Kade quickly replied with a smile. Takashi began to wonder what exactly this 'Force' was, and how someone like Kade, who wasn't much older than them, knew how to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Star Wars or HOTD. the only original content is the words typed here, and the names of certain characters. certain events are also completely original.**

 **I'd like to take a second to thank all of my readers for their support, as this is my first story, and I didn't think I'd get as into it as I did.**

 **Also, I felt the need to introduce another perspective, so please tell me what you think of me using more than two perspectives.**

 **Finally, whenever I upload a chapter, it's almost never the final draft. I usually make several changes before I'm satisfied enough to move on.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Fighting With The Dead**

* * *

 **Kade**

With about three miles left before their transport shut down, Kade reached out with the Force and began searching the nearby vehicles for fuel. When he had found one with enough fuel to fill the tank, he told Ms. Shizuka to pull over. "What are we doing here? there's no gas station around here." Takagi asked, clearly irritated as usual. "I've found enough fuel to keep us going for a while." Kade replied, pointing to the vehicle he'd selected. "Just stay here, I'll take care of this." And with that, Kade stepped off the bus and walked over to the vehicle. Holding his hand out, the cap to the gas tank on both vehicles came off and the fuel began to float between the two transports. Once the tank in their vehicle was full, Kade replaced the cap, and walked back onto the bus. He noticed the look of amazement on everyone's face, and one of the males in the back of the bus spoke up. "Ok, what CAN'T you do?" Another one sitting next to him elbowed him, silently saying "Shut up, or he might get mad." Ignoring the both of them, Kade turned to Ms. Shizuka and nodded, silently telling her it was ok to drive. walking to a seat towards the back, he told everyone he needed to meditate, and asked them to try to keep quiet.

* * *

 **Saeko**

After a few minutes of Kade meditating, Saeko tugged Takashi's sleeve, motioning that she needed to talk to him. "This weapon, this... lightsaber; it's extremely well crafted. the craftsmanship alone is extraordinary." she said holding the deactivated weapon up so Takashi could examine the weapon. Indeed, the weapon looked elegant, with engravings running up and down the length, and gold accents all over it. It looked simple from a distance, but up close was a very different story. "I see what you mean." Takashi said after a few moments of studying the weapon, almost afraid to touch it. Saeko looked at the saber hilt on Kades hip, noting that his looked vastly different; with a bulkier design as several switches decorated the hilt, allowing for multiple ways to hold the weapon. the top of the hilt had a small lip, making it safer to hold near the blade. A dozen black ridges ran along the bottom of the hilt, stopping about halfway up. She definitely preferred the one she had been given over her other option. Looking back at Takashi, she decided to tell him how she truly felt about their new comrade.

* * *

 **Takashi**

"I think he's a true warrior." Was all Takashi heard as he continued to study the weapon in his hands. He looked up to see Saeko staring at Kade. "What?" he said as he handed the saber back to her. "I said I think he's a true warrior. I mean, sure, he killed Mr. Shido, but he believed he had good reason to. And he also gave me, someone who he didn't know, a better weapon to fight Them with." Takashi took a second to think over this before he replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he finally said. Suddenly, Kade's eyes shot open and he jumped up, shouting for Ms. Shizuka to stop the bus. After the bus came to a screeching halt, Kade looked at Saeko. "It's time to show how elegant of a fighter you really are." He said as he opened the door. "Come with me." after they had disembarked, Hirano and Rei attempted to follow, but Kade told them sternly that this was something he and Saeko had to do.

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade was busy meditating, listening quietly to the two teenagers talk when he suddenly felt a strong disturbance in the Force. Acting quickly, he jumped up and told the driver to stop. Walking off the bus, he told Saeko to join him, as he needed another fighter with him. After they had walked a few feet from the bus, Kade activated his orange lightsaber, and looking at Saeko, she nodded and ignited her new weapon. Together, they continued to walk towards the sight that began to grow in front of them. Several creatures began to stumble out from the bushes on either side of the road, and soon over a dozen creatures were steadily walking towards them. "You'll take the left flank, and I'll take the right." Saeko nodded as she began to jog towards the left. Kade jumped up, using the Force to amplify his distance, and landed in the middle of his side, and began sweeping his saber in large arcs, severing several of them with each pass. After a few minutes, Kade and Saeko had finished, but when they turned back to the bus, they were horrified to see a massive group of the creatures stumbling up behind the bus. Nobody had noticed because they were too busy watching Saeko and Kade in amazement.

* * *

 **Takashi**

Takashi and the others looked on in amazement as Saeko and Kade fought effortlessly, almost as if they were dancing instead of fighting for their lives. Soon, they were finished, and after they turned around to face the bus, they started waving their arms in the air frantically, almost like they were trying to warn them of something. Suddenly, the sound of hands slapping metal and the groans of the undead filled everyone's ears as they were almost surrounded by Them. Takashi yelled fro Ms. Shizuka to get them out of there, but the bus had stalled, and the only way they were moving was on foot. Takashi quickly told everyone to get ready to run, but some of the students were too terrified, and they wouldn't move. Takashi sighed in frustration as the rest of his group prepared to run. As Takashi opened the door of the bus, Rei slammed the closest creature in the face, as the rest of them sprinted out and towards Kade and Saeko. As the other students began to realize they were being left behind, it was too late. The creatures began to pour onto the bus, and they were trapped. The students began to scream as they were torn apart, eaten alive by the things they were trying to run from.

* * *

 **Saeko**

Saeko gasped as the creatures began to overtake the bus, but let out a relieved sigh as she saw her friends escape. "Where are the others?" Kade asked as they caught up. "They... they were frozen in terror." Takashi said between gasps as he bent over, his hands on his knees. Kade looked down and shook his head. "They let their fear overpower their thoughts." Saeko nodded as she realized she still had her weapon activated. She deactivated it, and the slight hum of the blue blade faded in a somewhat loud hiss. Kade did the same, and together the seven of them began to jog off towards the outskirts of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do NOT own Star Wars or High** **School of The Dead. The only original content here are the words typed out, and the names of certain characters.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, and any suggestions you have.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank my readers for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Drifters of The Force**

* * *

 **Takashi**

Takashi was frustrated. Not only had they lost half of their fellow survivors to Them, but now they were stuck traveling on foot. But, as always, Kade seemed to know what to do. "Ms. Marikawa, Where is your friends' house?" Kade asked her, and she thought for a moment before pointing to the north. "Ok, then we go there. I will take point, Takashi will be behind me, and the ladies will be in the center, with Hirano and Saeko bringing up the rear." Takashi almost objected to not being up front, but then he remembered what Kade could do. He quietly fell in line and they started off. After about 15 minutes they arrived, and Hirano could barely keep quiet when he saw the Military Humvee out front.

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade couldn't believe Hirano. Even after all he'd seen, he still didn't know enough discipline to keep quiet. Luckily there weren't any creatures in the area, so Kade quickly ushered the group inside. Once the gate was shut and the doors locked, Kade signaled that is was ok to quietly talk. Hirano immediately erupted into excited chatter about the vehicle, and Takagi smacked him on the back of the head, quieting him down. Kade looked at Ms. Shizuka. "Ma'am, are you absolutely sure no-one else can get in here?" The curvy female nodded violently. "Absolutely! Rika only gave me the spare key so I could keep the place clean when she's gone." Kade's shoulders visibly relaxed as he smiled. "Good. Then that means we have the place to ourselves. Let's spread out and look for supplies." Everyone nodded in agreement and went in separate directions to search.

* * *

 **Saeko**

As everyone began to search, Saeko took a moment to study her new comrade more closely. She noticed he wore clothes that she hadn't seen before, almost like they were ceremonial. as she continued to stare, Kade saw her, and she slightly blushed as she quickly turned her attention back to searching the fridge. All of a sudden Rei screamed from upstairs and everyone rushed to her aid. When they got there, however; Rei wasn't in trouble. She was simply excited when she found out that the showers still worked. "Well then, you all should probably freshen up. Me, Takashi, and Hirano will continue searching." Kade said after a few seconds. "Are you sure? We can wait until after we've finished searching." Saeko said, looking at him almost as if she'd known him for more than a few hours. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, we only have the master bedroom left; so it shouldn't take that many of us to search." Kade said, gesturing to the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

 **Takashi**

After the girls had left to go shower, Hirano had the bright idea to try and peep on the girls. "No thanks, I don't want to die just yet." Takashi said, jokingly scolding Hirano for his stupid idea. He then looked at Kade, who was holding his hand out to the room, his eyes closed. "Um, what are you doing?" Takashi asked, placing a hand on Kade's shoulder. "I'm searching." Kade replied, moving his hand towards a steel cabinet in the corner. "There. There's something in there; weapons, I believe." And with that Kade balled his fist, and the door to the steel cabinet peeled off as quietly as bending steel could, revealing all kinds of guns. Hirano immediately turned into a child on Christmas morning, picking up each weapon and admiring it before moving on to the next one. Once he calmed down, Kade reached out a hand and one of the rifles moved into his hand.

"Slugthrowers, huh? I'd only seen these in the Jedi Temple Archives." he said, studying the gun intently. "A what temple?" Hirano asked as he quickly began pushing bullets into the magazines. "On Coruscant There was a Temple where I lived. It was known as the Jedi Temple. Inside there were all the necessities we needed: a med bay, archives, meditation areas, training rooms, and much much more." Kade replied with a smile that slowly faded. "That is, until..." Takashi looked up from his gaze on Hirano's work. "Until what?" Kade sighed as he set the gun down. "That, my friend, is a story for another time."

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade walked over to the balcony, his thoughts turning to his last memories of the Temple. As he looked down upon the burning city in front of him, a disturbance in the Force caused him discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed two fingers on his left temple when Takashi noticed. "Hey man, are you alright? Maybe you should lay down." Kade nodded. "I'm fine, but..." He said as he looked to his left, staring into the distance. "Something bad just happened." Hirano chuckled, "You mean all of this _wasn't_?" Kade spun around, looking at Hirano with tears in his eyes. "I sense great sorrow... sorrow only a child is capable of." Hirano's smile immediately turned serious. "What do you mean?" "I mean that there's a child out there in danger, and I'm going to save them." Kade said as he walked out the bedroom door. Takashi immediately followed, starting to protest. "But Kade, you can't go out there alone! you'll be killed!"

"I don't care. You remember how I said that I'd tell you the story about what happened at the Temple?" Kade said, looking back at Takashi as he nodded. "Well our soldiers, OUR soldiers, killed everyone. Masters, Knights, Padawans, even Younglings, children who weren't even 10." Takashi gasped as Kade turned back around and came face to face with Saeko, who was wearing nothing but an apron and a thong. Her eyes were filled with concern for her new friend. "So that's why you're here. You were trying to survive." Kade nodded, before he brushed past her and towards the door. "Takashi, tell Hirano to grab one of those slugthrowers and keep those creatures off of that child. She's down the street, at the house with the porch light on." Takashi nodded and hurried back upstairs, and Kade held out his hand, as Saeko's saber flew towards it. "I'll need to borrow this, two sabers are typically better than one." Saeko nodded slightly as she spoke under her breath. "Yeah, go ahead." As Kade walked out the front door, He could hear Hirano firing from the balcony above. He ignited the two sabers and jumped over the wall, landing with his feet already moving towards the girl.


	6. Update

**Hi, Tillerm62 here, although you can call me Mike. First off, Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters these last few days, I was busy with celebrating the new year and starting a happy relationship. College is also starting up again next week, and I have been busy getting ready for that. During the semester I might not be able to upload as much as I'd like, but I'm going to continue the story.**

 **I have a few things I'd like to try with this one, such as introducing more lightsabers so that Kade can create a sort of "New Jedi Order" on Earth.I don't exactly know how I'm going to do this, but I'm thinking of bringing in General Grievous and having him fight the survivors to at least get the new sabers into the mix.**

 **Additionally, I'd like to thank all my readers for their continued support. I never thought many people would read my story, and even though there haven't been many reviews, I still read them every now and again to keep me writing when I'm stuck.**

 **Here's to a great 2019, and to a successful story writing experience!**

 **-Mike**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I do NOT own Star Wars or High** **School of The Dead. The only original content here are the words typed out, and the names of certain characters.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, and any suggestions you have.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank my readers for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A New Hope Among The Dead**

* * *

 **Kade**

As Kade landed, he swung his sabers to either side of him, killing two of the creatures, while a shot from Hirano killed the last one. Kade glanced at the open gate and closed it with the force before deactivating his weapons. He looked at the scared little girl and slowly approached her, his hand out in a nonthreatening gesture. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now." The girl looked at him with terror in her eyes as she looked behind him. "Are... are there any more of Them?" She asked, scanning the surrounding area. Kade smiled at her cautiousness. "No... but there will be if we don't move." He said, gently taking hold of the girl's hand. "My name is Kade, what's yours?" he asked, trying to get the girl's mind off the situation. "A-Alice." She said as she looked down at one of the corpses. Kade followed her gaze and immediately knew this one was different. It didn't show the typical features of the creatures, as this one looked... normal.

"That's my daddy." The girl said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kade immediately understood the reason for the disturbance. This girl was mourning the immediate loss of her father, and he had felt it too. Kade crouched in front of the girl, making her look at him. "He was a brave man." Kade said, looking Alice in the eyes. "He fought to protect you, and he will watch over you, as he is now one with The Force." He said, lifting a shirt off the clothesline with the Force. He laid it over the man's face as he hand picked a flower and gave it to Alice. "He wants you to go on, to be strong for him." Alice began to cry again, and Kade let her mourn as he watched the creatures bang their bodies against the gate, trying to get in. He stood up, and he could sense Alice watching him with curious, but still sad eyes.

* * *

 **Saeko**

After they had finished moving their stuff into the Humvee, Saeko joined Hirano on the balcony to see how the rescue was going. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a stuttering Hirano and looked towards Kade. Surprisingly, after he activated them, he threw them over the gate, where they began to spin around at high speeds, slicing Them one after another. Saeko lowered the binoculars, shocked at what Kade was about to do. She scanned the street, seeing how many of Them there were between her and Kade. "They're not gonna make it." She mumbled, and she began to head towards the door. _"Do you not trust me?"_ She heard, and she froze. "What?" she said, looking back at Hirano. "I didn't say anything." He replied, confused. _"Do you not trust that I can get back on my own?"_ Saeko heard, this time inside her head. _"I am a Jedi Knight. I have the power of The Force on my side. We shall meet again shortly."_ Kade's voice echoed in her head. Saeko smiled and turned back to the balcony, looking through the binoculars as Kade led the girl through Them.

* * *

 **Kade**

Satisfied that Saeko and the others weren't going to put themselves in danger, Kade led Alice down the street, His sabers slicing through any creature that dared to come close. "Mr. Kade? How are you doing this?" asked Alice, awestruck by the display of the Force. Kade smiled at her innocence, saying "It must be magic." He knew that it wasn't magic, but he wanted to spare her the immense knowledge of the Force, for now at least. "Coooool." She replied as she watched the brightly colored blades fly through the air. Soon, Kade and Alice were nearing the condo where the others were at. _"I'll need a distraction if i'm not going to draw any of those creatures to the gate."_ Kade thought, as he looked around for a suitable distraction. Finding an abandoned car farther down the street, he held Alice against the gate and broke the car's window with the Force, causing the alarm to go off. Kade immediately deactivated his sabers and motioned for Alice to be very quiet. After a few moments, the creatures began to walk past them towards the noise. Kade could sense her fear, and it was concerning to him. _"I know she's still a child, but i really need to teach her to control those fears."_ he thought, as the last of the creatures walked past them. Kade silently opened the gate; and he slipped Alice through, before sliding through himself, closing the gate as silently as he had opened it.

* * *

 **Takashi**

Takashi couldn't believe his eyes. Kade had pulled off a rescue mission on his own, and the creatures still didn't know they were here. As the girls huddled around the girl, who Kade introduced as Alice, Takashi led Kade over to the kitchen and handed him a bottle of wine he had found earlier. Kade accepted it with a slight smile, then downed half of the bottle in five seconds. "Whoa, dude! don't get too drunk!" Takashi warned, seeing how much of the bottle was gone. "It is fine, Takashi. It will take more than this to intoxicate me." Kade replied with a smile. "However, we will need to move on soon. That distraction, while it did draw those creatures away, is sure to bring more than we'd be comfortable having." Takashi nodded, and he remembered Takagi saying how her family owned a mansion. "What about Takagi's place? They're sure to have a good defense." Kade seemed to think about this for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, that should do for the time being. why don't you come up with the plan for this one? I could use a shower." And with that, Kade left Takashi alone in the kitchen with a half finished bottle of wine.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I do NOT own Star Wars or High** **School of The Dead. The only original content here are the words typed out, and the names of certain characters.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, and any suggestions you have.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank my readers for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Last Jedi in a World of The Dead**

* * *

 **Kade**

As Kade looked into the reflective surface of the mirror, he could tell he had changed since he'd left Coruscant. His normally clean-shaven face had begun to grow a small stubble, and although he was normally against it, he decided that it would be good to create a new look for his new life. He would, however, need to repair his current clothes. His tunic was torn in several places, and he still had some injuries from his crash landing. Kade sighed as he brushed his brown hair out of his face. He'd need to cut it, he thought to himself as he stripped off his tunic and began to run the shower. After a few minute he sensed someone at the door and sighed. His time for reflection wold have to wait. "What is it, Saeko?" He asked as he sensed her hesitation. "I, um, found some clothes. I saw how torn yours were, and Takashi doesn't want them. And they would never fit Hirano." Came her soft, almost embarrassed reply from the other side of the door. Kade used the Force to open the door without leaving the shower. "Just leave them on the sink." He said, noting how she averted her eyes, even though she couldn't see him.

* * *

 **Saeko**

Saeko quickly averted her eyes, expecting to see Kade standing there. When she finally looked up, however, Kade wasn't there. "Just leave them on the sink." She heard from the still running shower. She quickly placed the clothes on the sink and closed the door. Before she walked off, she hesitated, her mind bringing up how he had spoken to her during the rescue. "Kade?" She asked through the door. "What is it?" She heard from the other side. "When you were rescuing Alice, I swear I heard your voice in my head. Hirano didn't hear it, but i swear I did. was that you?" There was a moment's pause on the other side before Kade replied. "Yes, that was me. I sensed you were going to put yourself and the others in danger trying to get us, so I did what I could to change your mind." She was a little shocked, but honestly, after what she'd seen him do, nothing was really surprising to her anymore. "Oh, ok." She said as she turned away, feeling strange that he cared so much for them.

* * *

 **Kade**

After Saeko left the bathroom door, Kade turned off the shower, stepping out with a towel wrapped around him. He took a moment to look over the clothes Saeko had given him, and was slightly amused. On the sink was a pair of dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and black jacket. _"_ _The Council would never have approved of this attire."_ Kade thought to himself as he studied the clothes. Satisfied, he started to dress himself as he thought about what he had sensed in Saeko as she had left. Was it... admiration? The only admiration Kade had felt towards him was from the younger padawans in the Temple, but this felt... different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about it felt familiar. _"I should meditate on this."_ Kade thought as he picked up his torn Jedi clothes and opened the door.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know this chapter was a little short. I mainly wanted to use this chapter to elaborate on a relationship I want to explore further on. There won't be any smut, not on my nice Christian Server, but there will be feelings** **involved. Thanks for taking the time to let me experiment, and I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave a review (Wait a minute. I said that in the beginning. Oh well, WE'LL DO IT LIVE!) and I hope you'll be back to read again soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I do NOT own Star Wars or High School of The Dead. The only original content here are the words typed out, and the names of certain characters.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, and any suggestions you have.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank my readers for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Phantom Dead**

* * *

 **Kade**

As Kade made his way to the common area of the condo, he put his belt back on, and clipped his lightsaber back onto his hip. He could almost hear his master scolding him for almost forgetting his weapon. _"Next time, try not to lose it. This weapon is your life."_ His master, Dovaak, would say, patting him on the back sternly as he handed the weapon back to his padawan. Kade shook his head fondly at the memory as he walked into the foyer. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kade, taking in his new look. "What? Did i miss a spot?" Kade said jokingly, moving towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Alice chuckled at his bad joke, and soon everyone was chuckling with her. "Oh, now what? Did I leave a piece of toilet paper on my rear again?" Kade said, jokingly spinning in circles trying to grab the phantom piece of paper. Alice was now laughing, and Kade was glad to see that the group had maintained their sense of humor.

* * *

 **Takashi**

Takashi wasn't going to lie to himself. He felt a little intimidated by Kade's new look, even though he was joking around and making everyone laugh. _"He definitely had an aura of power before, but now it seems it's... stronger."_ He thought as Kade looked over to the window, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Something's wrong." He said, looking out into the distance. "What do you mean?" Alice asked, her eyes suddenly filling with concern. Kade looked back at the teens, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hatred. "Something I haven't felt since before the Purge."

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade's Senses were going crazy. He felt the Dark Side, more prominent now than when he'd sensed it on Mr. Shido. He sensed great danger, more than they were constantly in. He looked towards the sky as a fireball fell towards the horizon. Kade could sense the darkness flowing from it, and it honestly scared him. "Everyone, we need to get ready to leave. Now." The others looked at him confused for a moment, so Kade sighed and elaborated. "That meteor was the source of the Disturbance I felt. Normally I'm not disturbed by such things, but this time is different. We need to get to Takagi's home now."

* * *

 **Saeko**

Saeko had yet to see Kade visibly shaken, and she found it concerning when he was. _If someone as powerful as Kade was scared, what chance did they have?_ she thought to herself as she walked up behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped, startled by her approach. _that's... unusual. doesn't he normally know when one of us is close?_ "Kade, what's wrong? You're acting strange." She asked him with concern in her voice. Kade looked behind her, towards the others before he used his powers to close the door. "There's something coming, something filled with the Dark Side." Kade replied, his eyes barely making contact with her own. "Do you know what it is? Can you stop it?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can stop it, but I fear it's one of the most feared Sith in the galaxy... General Grievous." Kade looked up at her, and she was shocked to see that his uneasy look had turned to actual fear.

* * *

 **Kade**

Kade's mind was filled with the stories he'd heard of General Grievous. He killed Jedi for fun, and took their lightsabers as trophies. His old master, Master Dovaak, had been one of those who fell to Grievous. It was after that that he'd been transferred to Master Devarian. He looked up at Saeko and noticed her concerned showing prominently on her face. "Jeez, is my fear that obvious?" He said as he took a few deep breathes. Saeko looked at him and nodded silently. "If you can't beat him on your own, why not let us help you?" Kade shook his head immediately. "No, I can't let you do that. He's too dangerous. He uses more lightsabers than we have combined. I feel the only thing we can do for now is prepare to run, at least until we can find a way to beat him." Kade sensed that Saeko's worries lifted a little, but she was still worried for him.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been kinda busy. I hope I can keep writing, but in all** **actuality I may have to stop for a while. I will keep you guys updated, but let's all hope the story doesn't die.**


End file.
